


(I'll give) Anything but you.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: In which Chanyeol regrets (not really… maybe) giving Baekhyun a Valentine’s Day present.





	(I'll give) Anything but you.

**Author's Note:**

> Not up for sequels.

It happened on a Valentine's day. Chanyeol was walking back home from work, a smile on his lips as he hummed to a tune he was sure he didn't even know, but it had been stuck in his brain the whole day. The sun was about to set, painting the sky with long and faded strokes of orange and pink, giving the day that romantic feeling it was made for.

He looked at his wristwatch, he was just in time for his date: a nice home cooked dinner that his husband had insisted on cooking and well, who was he to refuse such a thing when Baekhyun always made the most delicious foods for him. Really, his mouth watered by only thinking about it. Chanyeol had promised him he would be there by 7 and he had decided to surprise the older with an expensive bottle of wine and a box of his favorite strawberry filled chocolates. Baekhyun was going to love it.

He and Baekhyun had being married for 2 years, 3 months and 24 days, not that he’d been counting─ or maybe he was, just because being with Baekhyun was the best thing it could have happened to him and he liked to treasure every single day and every single milestone along his marriage with the older. Surprising him was what he loved the most, he loved the way the brunette's eyes would light up and form into crescents, or how his adorable rectangle smile would appear on his pink lips when he was genuinely happy and how his cheeks would sport a light shade of red every time he was embarrassed; Chanyeol was head over heels in love with the man and he wasn't afraid of letting the whole world know.

He stopped by the sidewalk, waiting for the pedestrian's light to turn to green. Traffic was terrible at this hour of the day and an accident wasn't on his _To Do_ list for the day, Baekhyun would kill him. So fixing the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder and tightening his hold on the plastic bag where he was carrying his stuff, he crossed the street, happily humming to the same tune and avoiding bumping shoulders with the rest of the people walking on the opposite direction. Seoul was a very crowded city and if it wasn't because he was an environmental friendly person, he would take the car to work, just like Baekhyun insisted him to do all the time. It would be easier and faster, that was true, but he wasn't just about to pollute the air he was going to breath in the future with exaggerated and unnecessary amounts of combustion gases. Go green.

He couldn't stop, not now if he didn't want to be late and be yelled at by his husband. But he couldn't help it when his eyes focused on the pet store located on the corner of the street, right where he had to turn to take his way to their apartment building; he had a soft spot for fluffy things. That's why he married Baekhyun in the first place and his magnificent lasagna of course. But the small ball of white fur that was now staring straight at him, small fore paws pressed against the glass window, small head tilted to the side and small pink tongue peeking out of his small muzzle, was making things to his heart, it started to beat at a fast rate, he could feel it on his chest as the small marshmallow waggled his small tail when Chanyeol pressed his face to the window and cooed. It was... small and fluffy and adorable. Not caring about the time anymore, Chanyeol pushed the store's door opened and went in.

….

He was dead. He was so dead, he thought as he rushed up the stairs to the third floor because the elevator was taking too long. He hadn't planned to spend that much time on the store just looking at the large variety of cuteness they had, but he did and now, two hours after the time he had promised to be home, he was regretting it. Struggling with the plastic bag and now a white and purple cardboard box with holes in it and a pretty purple lace on top, he managed to push the apartment door open. All the lights were off; his eyes caught the small flickering flame coming from the dinner table, cursing at himself at the sight of the melting candle and the cold food for two that was still on the table. He left the plastic bag on the kitchen counter and box on the floor and made his way to their bedroom.

Baekhyun was already in bed, wearing Chanyeol's old varsity shirt and his long basketball shorts that looked more like pants on him than actual shorts, his reading glasses resting over the bridge of his nose and a book on his hands. Chanyeol fully entered the room, a sheepish smile on his face as he walked towards the bed.

"Baek, I─" He was cut off by the deathly glare his husband was giving him from above the rim of his glasses.

"Shut up, I'm so mad at you right now." Baekhyun growled and looked back down at his book.

"I know and I'm sorry. I lost track of time and─"

"How dare you stood me up like that, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun exclaimed, taking the small pillow next to him and throwing it at his husband. Chanyeol yelped but managed to dodge the punch. "Do you have any idea of how much work I put into that dinner for you?!" By now, Baekhyun's ears were red and he was standing on the mattress, aiming another pillow.

"I know, I know!" Chanyeol yelled, raising his arms up his face to shield himself in case Baekhyun would decide to throw the pillow. "But I have a good excuse, I promise!"

"I don't care about your stupid excuses!" Baekhyun threw his arm back, ready to pitch.

"This is a really good one!" Baekhyun glared and took an unsteady step forward, reaffirming his arm back. "It's for you!" Chanyeol exclaimed when he saw his husband's resolution to hurt him with a pillow. "A─ a gift! For you!" He closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms, waiting for the blow. He waited and waited, but it never came.

Slowly lowering his arms and cracking one eye open, he saw Baekhyun still standing over the bed, pillow in hand but his arms folded against his chest.

"A gift, you say?" He hummed and quirked an eyebrow. "For me?" Chanyeol eagerly nodded his head. "Fine." Baekhyun dropped the pillow and jumped off the bed, successfully landed in front of the taller. "It better be good." He added, poking at his husband's chest and then leaving the room.

"It is, I promise." He followed the smaller through the hall and to the living room.

Baekhyun frowned when he stopped near the couch and placed his hands on his waist. There was no hundred and one bouquet of red roses, no huge teddy bear... fuming again, he turned around to face his stupid husband.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight, no blanket!" Baekhyun exclaimed, attempting to rush back to the bedroom only to be stopped by a large hand around his waist.

"Wait, you didn't even let me show you!" Chanyeol whined.

"I don't see anything!"

Sighing and rolling his eyes, he dragged Baekhyun around the living room and to the kitchen, where the box was still waiting. The older's eyes went straight to the blue plastic bag resting on the counter.

"A bottle of wine and a box of my favorite chocolates won't do the trick this time Park, nice try─"

"Yes, but that's not it." He bent over to pick the box from the floor and dragged back the older to the living room, pushing him to sit on the couch and placing the box on his lap. "Don't... don't drop it, please." Chanyeol said, nervous.

What if Baekhyun didn't like it? What if instead of making things better it only made it worse? They had never talked about getting a pet before and Baekhyun had never hinted anything either, it had been just the spur of the moment if he had to be honest. He might as well still end up sleeping on the couch, freezing to death or warming up in bed with his husband, he could think of a few very interesting activities to─ a loud squeal interrupted his thoughts, when he looked down at Baekhyun in surprised, the box was long forgotten on the floor while his husband held the small ball of white fur up, a huge small on his lips and eyes so bright Chanyeol swore he could see stars twinkling on them.

"Oh my god!" Baekhyun exclaimed and stood up with a jump, still holding the pup that was now waggling his tail and squirming on his new daddy's arms. "Oh my god Chanyeol! He's adorable! He's─"

"You like it?" Chanyeol asked, a smug smile curling on the corner of his lips.

"I love it! It's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Another squeal.

"That's a relief, I thought─" The air was knocked out of him when Baekhyun slammed his body against his own, legs wrapping around his torso and arms around his neck, leaving sloppy and wet kisses all over his face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best." A last kiss on his cheek and then Baekhyun was kissing him fully on the lips, tightening his hold around his body and humming in satisfaction when Chanyeol's hands moved from being on his lower back to grab at his ass.

"Happy Valentine's day, baby." Chanyeol whispered, lips brushing against Baekhyun as he dropped the shorter back on the couch, not bothering to take Baekhyun back to the bedroom. He couldn't, not when the older was desperately trying to unbuckle his belt and button.

He did got what he wanted that night and the best morning sex ever the next day. Baekhyun had been eager to comply and let Chanyeol do whatever he wanted with him.

Unfortunately for Chanyeol, it didn't last long. He started to come home from work to a seemingly empty apartment, only to found out later that Baekhyun was busying himself on entertaining his new pet, forgetting to make dinner. Not that he was obligated to do it, he was his husband, not his maid, but the older had being spoiling him since they started living together, always waiting for him with a warm meal on the table and a kiss and hug, but now, he wasn't even getting that. In fact, Baekhyun was barely paying any attention to him, always busy and worried about Milkshake ─because he had said it reminded him to his favorite banana-vanilla drink─. The house was a mess, sticky toys all over the carpeted floor, drool on the couch and small white hairs on the cushions, tickling the hell out of his nose; it didn’t matter how many time he would clean up, it always ended up the same, without mentioning that all his favorite shoes had teeth marks on and he was around his tenth pair of slippers in one month. _He's just a baby, Yeol,_ Baekhyun would defend him and Chanyeol couldn't complain because it was his word against Milkshake's big innocent eyes, and he was going to lose for sure.

Grudgingly, he was getting used to spend most of his afternoons and weekend mornings all alone while Baekhyun was out walking the puppy, coming back too tired to do anything else with him. Milkshake was a Samoyed puppy and just like the woman on the pet store had warned him, the dog had a lot of energy to burn every day, considering he ate more than Baekhyun and himself together and Baekhyun didn't want, no way in the world, a fat dog.

It had been hard, especially for him and the fact that Baekhyun didn't even want to have sex anymore, either because Milkshake liked to sleep in bed with them and it was too cruel to send him to the living room or because Baekhyun was always exhausted of dealing with such an energetic animal. It had caused them fights, like that one time Baekhyun caught him jerking off in the shower and had gotten really mad because apparently he wasn't good enough as a husband anymore if he needed to do that, and his husband all his accumulated frustration.

When the fifth month rolled around, Chanyeol wasn't even trying anymore. Simply following his routine of making himself dinner, showering and going to bed without saying a word to the older, while he was busy telling the puppy how his day had been. Waking up in the morning to an empty bed and an equally empty apartment as Baekhyun was out on his morning walk ─with Milkshake─ before having to get ready for work. Chanyeol was long gone by the time he came back. But what annoyed him the most was that Baekhyun didn't seem to care at all, he looked genuinely happy. Chanyeol needed to rethink his decisions in life.

That evening, he was sitting on the couch watching an episode of Dr. House, a bowl of popcorn on his lap and a can of soda on his hand. His foot was itchy due the rough edges Milkshake had left after taking his right slipper as a new toy and he was now totally refusing to get a new pair. They were going to end up the same way, anyway. Baekhyun was just coming back from the pet store, carrying a heavy sack of food and a new leash because the old one wasn't fitting anymore. Milkshake at the sound of his owner closing the door quickly stood up from where he had been lying next to the couch and ran to the older, barking, panting and happily waggling his tail. Chanyeol rolled his eyes, of course he would do that. Of course.

"Need help with that?" Chanyeol asked out of mere courtesy, but not really making any attempt to get up from the couch. If he did, Milkshake would steal his spot and growl at him if he tried to get it back. No way in hell.

"Thanks, I'm good." Baekhyun said, strained voice by the heaviness of the sack. Chanyeol shrugged him off and put back his full attention to the TV where Dr. Cameron was yet again, being hideously teased by House.

He could hear Baekhyun roaming around the kitchen, probably fixing Milkshake's bowls of water and food before going to get ready for bed. Just a minute later, he emerged from the dining area, a bowl of cereal on his hands. Chanyeol stomach roared, hungry from real food and not only sandwiches and the occasional instant ramen.

"You know, I think we should start looking for a house now." Baekhyun commented distractedly, eyes focusing on the screen and letting out a small giggle at some snarky comment House said. "Milkshake is growing so much, soon we're not gonna fit in here." He shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, some of the milk dripping from his lips.

"Yeah..." Chanyeol mumbled "don't worry about it. I already talked to Jongin, I'll move out tomorrow and I'll be staying there while I find a place for my own."

"That's great! We─ wait... _what?_ " Baekhyun stopped the spoon midway to his mouth and turned to look at his husband, who still had his eyes glued to the television.

"I could have done it today, but you know... there's a Dr. House's marathon and Jongin doesn't like watching TV, I'd─"

"Stop, stop." Baekhyun frowned, placing the bowl down on the coffee table. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm giving you and Milkshake the space you need." He shrugged.

"You’re joking, right? You're talking nonsense!"

"Am I, Baek?" He also turned around. Baekhyun's pretty face was marred by a deep scowl, making Chanyeol's determination to speak up his mind falter for a moment, but then, he frowned too. He needed to let it out. "When was the last time we had sex?"

Baekhyun scoffed and jumped off the couch. "I can't believe what I’m hearing! Are you being serious right now?"

"Is not only because of that! But it is part of it!" Chanyeol exclaimed. "Tell me when was the last time we did anything together?" Baekhyun opened his mouth to answer but immediately closed it again when he realized he didn't really know the answer to that. "When was the last time we had dinner together? Or watched a movie? When was the fucking last time you even talked to me before going to bed?" Baekhyun kept silence and looked down, biting his lip as he felt Chanyeol's piercing gaze burning holes in his body.

"You're being ridiculous. How can you be jealous of a dog?" He mumbled a few minutes later, not daring to look his husband in the eyes because know that he thought about it, Chanyeol was right, the last couple of months he had been too absorbed on taking care of Milkshake, completely forgetting about everything else and despite he felt really bad about it, it was going to take just a little bit more than that for him to admit it to Chanyeol.

"I have all the right to be jealous when I’m practically invisible in my own house." Chanyeol grumbled. After another moment of silence and when he realized Baekhyun wasn't going to say anything, much less admit it, he sighed and shook his head. Passing by his husband and heading to their room.

"Where are you going?" Baekhyun asked as he trailed behind him.

"I wasn't joking when I said I was going to stay at Jongin's." Chanyeol answered, pulling from under the bed a small duffel bag with some of his clothes in it. "I think my nose needs a break from all that fur flying around anyway."

"Well... it was you who gave me Milkshake in the first place."

"Yeah, I never thought I was going to be replaced by a dog." He snorted.

The taller hung the strap of the bag on his shoulder and yet again, passed by Baekhyun's side, kicking a few plastic toys from his way. Milkshake was following him, wagging his tail and a confused look on face, just as Baekhyun.

"Wait." Baekhyun snapped, interposing himself between Chanyeol and the door, sprawling his arms and legs to cover the majority of it. "You can’t leave me like this, you're my husband, you're... you're being childish. You can't leave." He shook his head, starting to feel terrified for real.

"Yes I can. I'll be back when you decide to start to treat me like your husband again." Chanyeol shrugged.

"No!" He yelled, swatting the hand that was aiming for the handle. Then, he sighed. "You're right... I'm sorry." He whispered, more to himself.

"Sorry, what?" Chanyeol frowned.

"I said I'm sorry." Baekhyun raised his head. "You're right, I've been neglecting you these past couple of months and I'm sorry, it's just─ I just got really excited about having a pet that I didn't realize it was taking all of my time. Don't leave, please." Milkshake barked. "See? He doesn't want you to leave either!"

Chanyeol sighed. "If I stay... will you be back to be the same? I mean, my husband and not only Milkshake's owner?" Milkshake barked again.

"Yes! Of course!" Baekhyun answered fast.

Chanyeol felt a small bump on his leg and looked down, Milkshake was pawing at his jeans. He smiled and crouched down, dropping the bag to the floor and raising a hand to scratch behind a fluffy ear. "You don't have to forget about him. We can walk him together, we can go and buy him new toys together. Damn he can even cuddle with us... sometimes." He cleared.

"Yeol." Baekhyun sniffled, slamming his body against Chanyeol's and nuzzling his nose on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Chanyeol whispered, burying his face on the smaller's hair

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed the top of his head. Milkshake barked. "Yeah I... like you too, buddy."

"Let's go to bed. I suddenly feel like cuddling." Baekhyun tightened his hold around Chanyeol's waist.

"With me or Milkshake?" The taller joked, gaining himself a hard smack on his chest. "Just kidding." He laughed.

Baekhyun glared, taking Chanyeol's hand on his own to drag him to their bedroom.

"So... about that house..."

"We'll see, baby. We'll see." He said, kissing his husband's temple and closing the door right on Milkshake's wet nose.

 


End file.
